I don't want to leave you
by Sai-miyoshi
Summary: Sawamura is more upset about Chris-sempai not moving up to the first string then would meet the eye. In a desperate attempt to get some sleep, Kuramochi begs the catcher to calm the pitcher down. first chapter is rated T second explicit
1. Shut up Sawamura!

Notes:

So, I agree, Sawamura fits with Miyuki as well. But I have this horrible obsession, that I cannot ship one person with different people. i have to have me ships sorted. Preferably with every character happy. And so I ship Miyuki with Furuya and Eijun with Chris, which is super cute anyway :3 Although i cannot stand this stupid bastard. He reminds me too much of a certain angry german boy -_-

* * *

'The new first-string players are first-year Haruichi Kominato, and another first-year Eijun Sawamura! That's all'

One would expect, that for Sawamura, who's dream was to become ace pitcher, the coaches words would be like the first flash of light you see at the end of a long tunnel. But they weren't. Quite the opposite to say the truth. For him it meant to be separated from Chris-sempai. Why now?! He had finally managed to gain some of the older boys trust, he had finally understood his suffering and even played with him. And He saw that the man tried, he tried his very best and managed outstandingly, although his shoulder was still not fully healed. So why?! Why did coach choose him, a mere first year above a fantastic catcher like Chris-sempai. It wasn't fair!

'Oi! Shut up and stop crying already!' Kuramochi yelled from the bunk above Sawamura's. But the boy didn't listen. He continued to sniffles, curled up in his blanked. It was just so unfair! Chris-sempai had deserved it more than him! And even though it was his dream to become the ace pitcher, he also wanted to form a battery with the older catcher above everything else! So why where they suddenly so far apart?!

* * *

'Chris-sempai! Please do something about him! He's been crying all night long again, and it's a fuckin nuisance you know!', Kuramochi begged the older man. 'Hu? Sawamura? I thought he had recovered yesterday!', the catcher answered surprised. But apart from the guilt and the worry he felt towards his pitcher, there was something else, something he didn't want to be there: happiness. It was just a tiny spark, but it worried him. Had he falls so hard, that he was already happy if the younger boy missed him?! In any case he could not burden the team with this any longer. Sawamura could pretend to be happy astoundingly well, but his pitches would lack something if they didn't come from the heart. 'I'll try', the catcher answered and walked away, trying to come up with a way to cheer the pitcher up. Which proved itself as rather difficult. It was one thing to motivate him to pitch and take the difficult job of correcting his form, but it was a whole different thing if the normally hyper and stupidly happy boy was behaving like that. Well, lets start with talking to him, Yuu thought to himself.


	2. I'll take care of you

Hi^^ So I forgott to say in the last chapter: The fanfic is also on archive of our own, it looks better there...

* * *

Tonight, it appeared, was a planned gaming/sleepover/annoy Miyuki-evening, where a lot of players, including Sawamura's room-mates Kuramochi and Masuko, met up in Miyuki's room and play all night, since the coach had given them the next day off. Yuu was not surprised when he didn't find the young pitcher with the group, but alone in his room, once again curled up in his blanked, although no tears would come anymore.

'Sawamura. I'm coming in;', the elder boy said and entered the small room, without waiting for an answer. The only reaction was a slight shift coming from the blanked and that was it. This lack of reaction not only worried the catcher, but also annoyed him a bit. It was him that didn't get to enter the first-string, not this stupid boy! Why was he so devastated?! He should be cheering, screaming loud enough for the whole town to hear him, with that stupid grin on his face like he normally did. So why was he so hurt about something that didn't concern him?

* * *

'Sawamura!', Chris-sempai once again called out to him, but even though he wanted to see the older boy, wanted to look at him and apologise, wanted to never let go of him again, he couldn't. He was sure, that couldn't face the man without bursting out in tears again, although he still didn't know why.

'Why am I like this?! Hell, I don't understand anything anymore. I want to be in the first-string, but at the same time I want to leave and just play with you again. Why?! All this time I wanted to pitch to Miyuki, but now that I would finally have the chance to do so, I want to stay with you instead. WHY?! It hurts, it hurts so much.' ,the boy cried, finally daring to look at his visitor. The tears where flowing again anyway.

'Why does it hurt?', the catcher asked, his voice soft again, yes, maybe even softer then usually.

'Dunno. Just does', the pitcher answered, pouting slightly at the question. If he would know he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, now would he?!

'Mh. I cannot change coach's decision, and I don't want to. So please, tell me what I can do to help you', Chris-sempai answered in a way that made Eijun shiver. What could he do?

'How should he know?! Just never leave me! Catch my pitches, correct me, pay attention to me, think only of me!', the evolved blanked screamed in frustration. Wait what?! Never leave him? True, that would be the best, but why Chris-sempai? And think only of him?! That just sounded wrong. Or did it? The idea was nice…

Realising, that what he just said could also be said differently, the young boy blushed furiously, and quickly disappeared under his blanked again. But there was no hiding from your own thought. And since Sawamura Eijun was not a man who ran away from his problems, but preferred to tackle them straight on, he had no choice but to admit it: he kind of really really liked Chris-sempai.

* * *

Sawamura's outburst caused the catcher to be surprised by words for the second time today. They sounded just like a confession! Charging from the look on the pitchers face before he hid, he had realised it to. Wait, why was there this happiness again. Why was is taking control of him?! Yuu wasn't somebody who would get emotional easily, but with his beloved pitcher, right next to him, clearly embarrassed it was hard to resist the urge to hug him this very instant and tell him that he felt the same way, that it hurt leaving him as well, but that yes he'd always be there for the younger boy, no matter what? Ok, let me correct: impossible.

* * *

'Eijun. Please look at me.', the catcher whispered, making the boys breath hitch at the use of his first name. He shyly removed the safety of his blanked and turned to look at his sempai.

'Damn, your too cute!', he still heard, before he felt strong, but extremely gentle warm arms wrap around him, pressing him closer to his catcher.

'Ch-chris-sempai? S-s…u….su….SUKI!', Eijun finally managed to practically scream, earning a soft chuckle from his opponent.

* * *

'I know. Me to.', named sempai answered, leaning back from their hug, only to gently take the younger boys face and lead it towards his, connecting their lips in an ever so soft matter. Yuu hadn't intended to make the kiss last, but when he wanted to pull away, he felt Sawamura follow, till he managed to push the pitcher away a bit.

'Don't tempt me!', Yuu growled, knowing just too well, that in the current state of his feelings he would not be able to control himself like he normally would.

'What?', the younger boy answered, obviously confused, but at the same time blushing like mad, making him look even more adorable.

'too late.', the catcher smirked and connected their mouths once again, this time holding Eijuns' head in place with his hand, whilst he slowly slipped his tongue inside his mouth, sucking on the other boys tongue experimentally, which earned him a muffled moan, making his pants tighten even more. But just as he thought he had regained his control, the pitcher started to kiss back furiously, without much control, but his moans and energy making up for that by far.

* * *

It took Eijun a moment to understand what was going on when he felt the foreign body in his mouth, but once he did, he melted, but at the same time he did exactly the opposite, he got nearly painfully hard. But damn, it felt so good! The way Chris-sempai was exploring his mouth, nibbling on his tongue anf making so damn hot sound was just too much!

'Ch-Chris-sempai! I-Itai….p-please t-take responsibility…', the young boy whispered, averting his gaze, trying not to focus on the tent his pants where making.

'Mh.', was all he got as a reply, but before he could start worrying, he was pushed back, now laying stretched out on his back, his trousers being forcefully removed, making him jolt when his erection touched the cold air. He really did cry out though, when he felt the very same mouth he had watched so intensely for the past weeks, close around his dick, making him feel like he could come that very moment.

'AAAAhhhhhh! C-Chris! Hngh, f-feels good, ah!', the pitcher mewled, arching into the willing mouth of his catcher.

'Kawaii', the older man moaned, before continuing to bob his head up and down, sucking and licking as if his life depended on it, making the younger boy squirm and moan beneath him.

'Ah, ah, Chr, ah, m-more, hngh, s-so good, ah, th-there!, gon, hngh, c-cum, ah, ah, Ahh, Chriiiiis!', Eijun screamed, arching his back, his vision going white as he climaxed into the older boys mouth, before whispering a faint 'I love you' and instantly falling asleep.

* * *

'I love you to.',Yuu answered, gently patting his lovers messy hair. 'I'd like to stay, but having seen you like that….gomen, I just don't want to mess up your room…good night Eijun.', he whispered, and quickly left the room, trying to get back to his empty room as soon as possible.

* * *

Notes:

AYYYEEEE . Finished :3 I might add another chapter if u guys tell me what u want :3


End file.
